The Return
by eclaregurl
Summary: She's back. Who? Read and see! Is this the end of Eclare?  sorry if it is really short
1. she's back!

**What if…?**

a/n: this is to be read as if it were on tv also go easy on me this was my very first fanfic please review

It's storming very hard. Outside Eli's house a girl stands on his door step and rings the doorbell.

When Eli comes to the door and sees who it is she says, "Eli?"

Sweeping her in gigantic hug he yells to his parents, "Mom, Dad, she's back!"

They come out and hug her too. (Zooming out we hear overlapping voices in the rain)

The next day at school Eli drives up in his hearse as always, but this time goes around to the passenger side and lets the girl from the night before out. When he walks up to Clare and Adam, the girl clings to his arm. The four of them walk in to the school.

Clare is so confused, "why won't Eli tell me who this girl is? She can't be Julia, could she?"

Eli asks Clare and Adam to show the girl around a bit while Eli makes sure she is registered for school. Before he goes Eli kisses her and Clare, and surprisingly dances to the office. She asks Clare where the bathroom is and Clare shows her.

In the bathroom, Clare's imagination is running wild, "maybe somehow this is Julia, I mean why would he be so happy and kiss her and kiss me?"

Clare asks her, "Why are you here, to change his life all over again?"

The girl is shy, so she just goes out of the bathroom to find Eli. He makes sure she gets to her class.

Then in English before it starts Clare pulls him out of the room, and says, "You have to choose, me or her."

"What are you talking about, why should I have to choose?" he asks.

"You haven't really introduced her yet. That's Julia isn't it? Somehow she is alive and now she is here to change your life again, I can tell you love her too, you kissed her," she says starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, but think about it did you see me kiss her on the lips, like I did to you?" She shakes her head.

He says chuckling a little, "well that's because she's my sister Emilie, Em, for short. She was Julia's best friend, after a while she couldn't stand it, and left during the night, we've been looking for her but she hid too well. Last night she came back and we decided it would be best if she was here with me and other people. I'm sorry I had you jump to conclusions."

End with a quick kiss and a long lasting hug.


	2. Em's diary

**A/N: so this chapter is a little longer. we are reading Em's diary. i know it is a different version than chapter one but i think this is the best way to present this chapter.**

**Em's POV:**

Tuesday, February 11

They are soo cute together, my brother and Clare that is. I have been going to Degrassi for a week now and have made several new friends. Clare introduced me to Ali. Now Clare, Ali, and I are inseparable, outside of school, of course, because Ali is going to an all-girls school. Adam and I are, also, really close. We stick together when we go out with Eli and Clare that way neither one of us is like a third wheel. I think I'm really starting to like Adam and I mean like, like. Because of this I worry about Adam. Why? Because Adam and Eli are like best friends and Eli is my brother, of course. Today when I asked him what he thought of Adam, he said, "He's great! You know he's my best friend." So when I continued, and asked him how he would feel if Adam asked me out, He responded by saying, "when did he ask you out? I won't let him. You're my sister and will protect you." Then I told him I wouldn't get hurt because Adam would never do that to me, Eli told me he wouldn't give Adam the chance and he would talk to Adam tomorrow. I started to cry and told him I would.

Wednesday, February 12

Wow! I told Adam that I may be starting to like him like him, and he told me something I never would have guessed. I'm still shocked but I'm glad he trusts me enough to let me in on his secret. What's his secret? He is Adam and male between the ears and Gracie and female from the neck down. He is an FTM, female to male transgender. I told him that I liked him for his inner beauty and that's what counts. He blushed a little, and I remembered what Eli said and I told Adam. Adam and Eli talked afterwards and … ELI APPROVES! I'M SOO HAPPY! This Friday after school I'm going to Clare's house and we are going to get ready for our double date. I'm soo exited! I can't wait! Adam is coming here, they say just so it is easier to pick us up, but we know better. They want to look just as good for us as we do for them.

Thursday, February 13

Today after school Clare and I went shopping with Ali so we could have some great outfits tomorrow. Ali has such a great fashion sense. Clare bought a pink strapless dress that tightly hugged her upper body and flared a little at the skirt which fell just above the knees. My dress is a black, strapless, flapper looking dress. Then Ali found makeup for us and what colors we would need for eye shadow and lipstick. At first I was like, "no way I'm wearing makeup!" But Clare and Ali pointed out that I'm 16 now and it would just accent my face, so I agreed. We are going to look amazing!

Friday, February 14

Morning

I'm so excited! I'm going to Clare's after school and Ali will be there to help us get ready. Eli is honking for me. Got to go.

After date

We are watching the Princess Bride, so I'm going to tell you about the date. Oh my gosh! The date was amazing! But let me back up, I went home with Clare. Ali met us at her house. Ali helped us into our dresses and did our make-up. Then she had a stroke of genius! Since my hair is straight, she curled it. Then, she straightened Clare's hair. We look soo different, but still amazing. Then the doorbell rang. So they wouldn't see us yet, Ali opened the door. "HOLY MOLY!" we heard her shout. As we slowly came out, we saw their jaws drop. I told you we looked good! Eli was wearing, his black skinny jeans, as usual, but he had a button up shirt on and a dress jacket, black of course. But then I saw Adam. He wasn't wearing his typical baggy clothes and hat, but he wore a suit, yes a suit! He looked so good! We took their arms and they walked us to the car. Ali yelled, "I'll be here when you get back!" She and I were staying the night after the date, so we could tell her everything.

We first stopped at the Dot, because we all agreed we had to show each other off to our friends, and we were hungry. When we walked in, Clare and Eli went first, then me and Adam. As we stood in the door way for a few seconds, all eyes were looking at us. Peter, a waiter at the Dot, came over to us and with a smile and a small laugh; as if he was a matre'd at a fancy, shmancy restaurant, he said, "May I take you to your seats?" They never really do that, but Peters our friend, so we humored ourselves. Eli said rather eloquently, "Why yes, good sir, we would love to be shown our seats." Clare and I couldn't help but laugh. Adam and Eli held our chairs as we sat down, peter brought us our usual. Eli and Clare's chicken and fries, my chicken teriyaki, and Adam's turkey Manhattan. As we ate, we laughed and talked about what we were doing in our classes. When we were finished, I asked what was next. And Clare nodded as if she had the same thought. Eli and Adam looked at each other smiled and nodded. "You're not going to tell us are you?" Clare asked. "Nope," Adam answered. "It's a surprise," Eli said. It was dark now and Eli drove us somewhere. When we stopped, Clare and I both gasped. We were at the abandoned church we hung out at sometimes. There were two blankets on the ground and a projector pointing at the wall. "A movie!" Clare and I said. "Not just any movie," Eli said. "A movie that consists of home videos of all of us," Adam added. "Awww," I said. "How cute," Clare said. We sat down on the blankets, and the movie started. The words "Clare, Em, Adam, age 3 and Eli age, 4," came on the screen. We all laughed and "aww"ed at the videos. When the movie was over, Eli asked, "Now, how are you going to thank us for such a brilliant idea and wonderful date?" "Yea, how?" Adam asked. "What did you have in mind?" Clare and I asked. They said, "Oh, I don't know…" and kissed us. We kissed back, of course.

After a few minutes of good kissing, they took us to Clare's house and walked us to the front door. I saw Ali in the window ready to open the door but Clare and I glared at her and that told if she opened the door we would kill her! So she waited. "You're castle, m'lady," Eli said to Clare and Adam said to me. We smiled and leaned in to the boys, they closed the difference and we kissed for a good minute. When we pulled back they took our hands, kissed them and 'helped' us up the step into Clare's house. When we the boys left and we shut the door, Ali was asking us a ton of questions, like "was that the first kiss of the night?" and "how was it?" and "did they do something special?" We answered all of them. When we told her about the movie, she said, "aww that's so sweet!" And now I say again we are watching Princess Bride.

Saturday, February 15

Last night was amazing. I kissed Adam, twice! and then watched Princess Bride with Clare and Ali. Clare is like a sister to me, I love her so much. And I love Eli, cause we are close, and of course, he is my brother. I want to do something nice for them. This may not sound nice, but trust me in my thinking it is. I, Emilie Goldsworthy, am going to try to break up my brother, Eli Goldsworthy, and his girlfriend, Clare Edwards. How is that nice? You ask. I'll tell you. If I succeed, I will be sad, but it will keep them from crashing later. If I fail, I will be overjoyed! Why? Because that means their love is strong and tot-a-ly worth it. I promise it is nothing like I had heard Fiona did to her twin brother, Declan. Ulck! I am not kissing Eli! And my reasons for trying to break them up are not so I have Eli to myself, I mean I have Adam. My sweet, sweet Adam! Like I said my plan is to prove that they are perfect for each other. I just don't know how I will do it yet.

**A/N: so i know its a little cheesy but yes the double date was on valentines day, so dont shoot me, k? so i really have absoutly no idea of how em should try to break them up, please give me ideas in your reviews, thanks! tell me what u think! till next time**


End file.
